ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Keeping Secrets
The next morning, Elliot's brother suddenly shows up and Elliot knows that he has to tell his family and the rest of the gang. Kiva: This can't be good.. Reia: This is getting crazy.. Presea: We can't tell everyone else about this. It's not safe. Reia: Where's Ratchet? Presea: He's still sleeping. I wonder how he be if he's trying to remove the power within him.. Kiva: Beats me.. - Sasha enters the room. Sasha: That's impossible. Even if he's trying to remove it, the power will continue to grow until it can overwhelm him. That's why he's taking meditation several days ago - to control it. We need to find Pandora soon. Reia: Who knows what she's up to.. Kiva: Yeah.. Reia: In case you're wondering Kiva, she's named after her ansector and became a Time Patroller, long before me and my brother came to Toki Toki City. Kiva: Oh, okay. Sasha: That's why her power is important to most of the worlds. They are consumed by the darkness Bowser has spread. Angela: Here's my thought - If we can share some of E.T.'s power, maybe we can find Pandora before Bowser strike again. Kiva: Forget it, Angela! E.T. is an alien and he needs to be back home to his own kind! Angela: And how are we suppose to do that? Fly over to his world? Oh, wait.. That's right.. We don't know where he came from!! Kiva: I'm working on it, so my answer is still no! Angela: You don't want Bowser to take control the universe, do we? Kiva: Well, I'm more concerned about the alien, not your stupid ideas! - Ratchet just woke up, from the argument Angela and Kiva roared out, and enters the room. Ratchet: Both of you are missing something important. Kiva: Huh? Angela: What do you mean? Ratchet: E.T. doesn't have enough experience yet. Angela, we already have a light to Pandora. Angela: Within you, I know. But-- Ratchet: That's enough. We can't use him as bait for Bowser. We can't take that risk. Angela: I.. I understand, captain. Ratchet: Kiva, he can't take home, not yet. He needs to have experience first. Kiva: Aw.. I get it! He needs to understand our world before coming up with a way to get him home. Ratchet: That's right. - Elliot's sister suddenly shows up and, both her and E.T., got spooked. Ratchet: You got to be kidding me.. Qwark: Well, it couldn't get worse than this.. Kiva: Oh brother.. - The group and E.T. heads into Elliot's closet. While Elliot tries to make a promise to her sister, Ratchet and the others need a new plan to keep an eye on E.T. Kiva: Okay, what's the plan guys? Ratchet: We know that the family will be out and about, including Elliot.. So, starting tomorrow, Genis and Raine will watch him while me and Sasha will go outside and find out more about where E.T. landed into. I suppose you know the way there, do you? Kiva: A little bit.. Sasha: That's okay. We'll have Kara with us, to find out more about the landing. You can come along, if you want to.. Kiva: Alright. Sasha: Then it's settled. Angela: Hey, Kiva.. I didn't mean to use E.T. as bait. I didn't know that would be really bad...I'm sorry.. Kiva: It's alright. - Ratchet and the others are getting ready for their duty to help E.T. as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes